


Just Turn Around Boy Let Me Hit That

by shawolxaddict



Series: Blah Blah Blah [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawolxaddict/pseuds/shawolxaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt was: Do you like me? Check yes/no. <a href="http://shineegenerator.webs.com/index.htm">shineegenerator</a></p><p>Title: Just Turn Around Boy Let Me Hit That</p><p>Pair: Jongyu (Girl!Jonghyun) (Girl!Jong2Min)(Bff!onew/gwiboon)</p><p>Genre: Romance/Comedy</p><p>Rating: PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Turn Around Boy Let Me Hit That

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this happened. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Onew stared ahead as the math lesson went on. He enjoyed math.

It just got really boring when the teacher got repetitive. He was slowly falling asleep when a paper fell onto his desk.

He looked around and saw Gwiboon motioning towards the paper. He rolled his eyes and opened it.

‘Check yes if you’d fuck me, check no if I disgust you’

He narrowed his eyes at Gwiboon, who was his absolute best friend but he would be crazy to date. He smirked and realized he would just mess with her.

He checked the yes box and waited for the teacher to turn her back to throw it.

At the end of the lesson he got a surprise. As he stood to leave he realized his path was blocked. By what he would like to call the trinity of their school.

Taeyeon, Minjung, and the leader _Junghee_.

Taeyeon was the sweet one, Minjung was the silent sporty one, and then their charismatic leader, Junghee.

They all wore matching smirks on their expressions and Onew looked around.

He was utterly alone.

He is not scared of girls, but it’s not like he can shove them out of the way either.

“Um, I have class. Don’t you?” He suggested as he motioned towards the door. They silently parted. It was getting really creepy.

As he walked past Taeyeon and Minjung, who flanked the door, he heard the leader follow him. Once out into the hallway Junghee sidled up next to him and hooked her arms around his.

Onew was bewildered and stopped.

“What are you-“ He started.

“So you want to fuck me?” Junghee asked brazenly with that glint in her eyes. Her grip tightened as she looked up at him expectantly.

“What? I never said that,” He pulls away as the two girls behind them giggle.

“Yes you did,” Junghee pouted. She snapped her fingers and Minjung handed her a slip of paper. She thrust it at the poor boy.

He opened it and recognized the paper he had playfully checked off thinking it was his best friend giving it to him. His eyes went wide and he looked at Junghee.

“Look, it was a joke. Wait, no that came out wrong. It wasn’t a joke-“

“So you want to sleep with me?” Junghee says confused.

“No, I mean, I was thinking of Gwiboon-“

“So you want to sleep with _her_?” She flared up. She stormed off and her two minions followed her glaring back at him.

~~

“If you had just said yes you could have lost your virginity,” Gwiboon explained.

“Um, I already did that, you know with you last-“

“We shall not talk about the forbidden history between us!” Gwiboon shrieked. The librarian glared at the two and Onew apologized.

“Look, if I say yes that would be so weird. I have never even spoken to her that much before today,” Onew explained. They were in study hall and so far all they had accomplished was Gwiboon doodling in his notebook ‘Onhee’ over and over again.

“She has liked you since forever ago. You were just too stupid to notice,” Gwiboon states as if it was law.

“No way,” Onew says doubtfully. He looks down at his french homework. “Now let’s study.”

“No, we need to get you to confess again since you did it all wrong,” Gwiboon says pushing his homework away.

“I’m not interested in her-“

“I saw you staring at her rack once and last time you fell asleep on me you kept whispering her name,” She argues back.

He pouts and folds his arms.

“You should do that in front of her when you apologize,” Gwiboon states.

“Why?”

“It brings out your arms silly,” Gwiboon rolled her eyes at the close friend.

He had never thought of that. He flexed a little.

~~

It was a week later in the same class but this time Onew was wide awake. He fiddled with the paper in his hand.

He kept opening and closing it. He finally got the courage and tossed it forward. It smacked Junghee in the back of the head and she stiffened.

She slowly turned and glared at him. Taeyeon eagerly leaned down and picks up the note. Her eyes are smiling the whole time as she presses it to the front of Junghee’s face.

~~

“You only put one option on the paper, that’s cheating,” Junghee pouts as soon as class is over.

“Well, I only wanted you to pick one thing,” Onew states, trying to be bold and looking in her eyes.

“Minjung,” Junghee holds her hands out. The tall girl hands it over. Junghee slams it on the desk and saunters away before he can open the paper.

He can only grin at the response.

_Do you want to go to Junior Prom with me, Yes or Yes?_

_Idiot I have been waiting forever. Of course – Junghee._

_We want to go to prom too, can you please introduce me to a friend :D – Taeyeon_

_Minho-ah from the soccer team please! - Minjung_


End file.
